


A Whole New Perspective

by kagehina_is_life



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cashier Shin Hoseok, Customer Chae Hyungwon, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentions of Mental Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, SupermarketAU, hyungwon is a trembling mess, i almost snapped at someone in the grocery, let's spread awareness, this happened to me in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehina_is_life/pseuds/kagehina_is_life
Summary: In which Shin Wonho is the cashier for the special lane and he met someone who may or may not managed to change his perspective on seeing things.





	A Whole New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This happened to me earlier and I decided to write about it. This is just short but I hope you appreciate it.

It was the end of the week and it meant literal hell for a student-worker like Wonho who is a part-time cashier in one of the nearest supermarket in their campus. Life decided to throw continuous shits to someone like him who has to do part-time works just to support his studies. Students and residents of the city always tend to shop for groceries at the end of the week and Wonho mentally and physically readied himself for nonstop floods of customers. 

"Thank you for shopping with us."

He could not count how many times he said that for the past three hours and with flashes of his smile, he could guarantee that the people will leave the mart satisfied, contented, and happy. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary except that he was assigned to be the cashier on the special lane or the lane for the people with disabilities (PWD), pregnant women, and senior citizens. He was more than happy to stray from his regular task and the elderly people surprisingly loved him which was a bonus point. 

While Jooheon, another part-timer and the bagger for his lane, tended to the current shopper, Wonho roamed his eyes down the line when he saw something strange--or someone rather. The guy looked younger than him but much taller. He was also on the lanky side in comparison to his bulky physique. At first glance, there was nothing in particular that will make him stand out but Wonho noticed him nevertheless. He convinced himself that it had something to do with the other's outfit consisting of a simple black sweater and gray sweatpants but he eventually realized that's not it. 

He was brought back to reality when he heard someone from the line shouted. The pregnant woman seemed to be pertaining to the strange guy that Wonho noticed.

"YAH HAKSAENG! GIVE WAY TO SOMEONE WHO IS PREGNANT HERE. THIS LANE IS FOR US."

The guy looked disturbed and shocked but he bowed to the lady, muttering apologies again and again. Wonho was about to leave his post to settle the mess but the store manager, Lee Dongwook, beat him to it. Although his mind was focused on the customers in front of him, he could not help but glance on the guy's direction from time to time. He seemed unbothered and just avoided the weird glances thrown to him by the other customers. They were probably wondering why a perfectly normal guy like him stood in the special lane. Wonho couldn't blame him though because the regular lanes were jam-packed by grocers. 

Five more customers before the guy but the poor guy kept on getting pushed back at the end of the line by complaining customers widening the gap between them. If he counted it right, the guy was pushed back four times. He mentally saluted the guy's patience. Because of that, Wonho decided to work twice his usual speed and he almost regretted it when he saw how Jooheon struggled to keep up with him. He once again looked at the guy and the latter was looking down, hands still gripping on what looked like cups of ramen. 

Because of his inhumane speed according to a joking Jooheon, five customers in between them turned to three to two to one until the guy was in front of him. He noticed how his hands were slightly trembling and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Wonho also noticed that the sweater he was wearing was the same official sweater of their campus and he didn't have to be a genius to realize they are schoolmates. Who would have thought?

"That would be 22,000 won. I'm sorry people pushed you back earlier like that." Wonho said in a gentle tone and the guy's (who looks surprisingly ethereal up close) shoulders tensed. He probably didn't expect Wonho will strike up a conversation. 

As the guy rummaged his wallet for cash, Wonho heard him muttered something under his breath that froze him on his position. The guy's voice was merely a whisper but Wonho heard him perfectly clear. 

"I-It's okay. I think it's my fault a-a-anyway. _I didn't know people with m-mental disorder don't really count as people with disabilities and therefore shouldn't be here._"

"I'm sorry?"

The guy's eyes finally met his and Wonho never felt so lonely before. His eyes spoke thousands of stories and Wonho found himself willing to know them one by one.

"I-I-I don't know if I should say this but I have severe PTSD and mild social anxiety. I can't risk having a p-panic attack in the middle of the queue that's why I decided to line up here because it's faster. M-My roommate usually picked the groceries for me but he had some errands to attend to that's why I had no choice but to come here. I didn't know how limited the definition of PWD is." The guy stuttered before flashing him a sad smile and Wonho's face fell.

_Why didn't he think of that before? Why didn't anyone think of that before? There are several kinds of disabilities in the world and sadly, not all of them could be seen by the naked eye._

Wonho didn't really want their mini conversation to end but he also didn't want to hold the line.

"I noticed you are also a student from SLU. If it won't be too weird to ask, can I take you for a coffee some time? I'm Wonho by the way."

The guy shyly smiled and he looked even more ethereal. "A-are you sure? I don't mind and you can call me Hyungwon. N-Nice to meet you, Wonho-ssi. I'm sorry I might have said too much earlier. I'm just--I'm not really u-used to interacting w-with others."

"Oh no you didn't in fact I want to thank you. I realized things because of what you said and that's awesome. See you around the campus, Hyungwon-ssi."

And with a final wave and a flash of his most genuine smile, Wonho bid him goodbye with a promise of seeing him around the campus. Exchanging numbers could wait he believed. 

Another two hours briefly passed and Wonho may or may not talked to their store manager about his realizations. 

He may or may not scored a date with probably the most adorable human being on the entire universe who managed to change his perspective in ways more than one.

And he may or may not slept that night with a huge smile on his face and a massive anticipation for the next day. 


End file.
